Switch Bodies!
by The Sky and The Mists
Summary: Thanks to their trustworthy and capable mechanics' mistakes, Mukuro's and Tsuna's souls had switched. Now what will happen when they had to go on a date with their girlfriend with this kind of problem? 2795-6996.
1. Tuna and Pineapple Switch!

**Switched Bodies**

**Written by: Kawaii Neko Nami & UnknownAlicex3**

**A/N: First story make on 'The Sky and The Mists'. Hooray. \(^_^)/ since laughter is always the best medicine, we decided to make our first story to be humor. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: We (Neko-chan and Alice) do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. It is owned by the awesome Amano Akira-san.**

**Warning(s): THIS IS NOT A YAOI FIC. If you don't like 2795 and 6996, then please hit the back button on the top left of the page now. Don't bash, spam, and insult our story….Thanks! :D**

**Check out our tumblr! (Find the link at our profile)**

* * *

**Chapter #1**

**Tuna and Pineapple Switch!**

Sawada Tsunayoshi and his mist guardian, Mukuro Rokudo, had stared at each other for god knows how long. Tsuna let out a trail of 'Kufufufufu~' while his mist just sighed and rubbed his throbbing head. Confused at their sudden out-of-characteristic behaviour? Well, the truth is that right now, Mukuro is Tsuna and Tsuna is Mukuro. In short, it means that they had switched bodies, which means right now Mukuro is in Tsuna's body and Tsuna is in Mukuro's body which explains why right now Mukuro is Tsuna and Tsuna is Mukuro. And so that's the reason why they are now in Tsuna's office, one wondering how the heck this had happened while the other is rather happy because he had finally achieved his dream of possessing the Vongola Decimo's body.

Tsuna clenched a handful of his now blue and pineapple like hair as he thought back what had just happened in about 30 minutes ago…

30 minutes ago…

It was just another ordinary day for the Vongola Decimo and his guardians. Tsuna was in his office trying to finish his paperwork that seemed like a never ending pile of hell towering on his desk while his guardians had just gone off to their missions or simply training in the practice rooms.

Tsuna gritted his teeth as he felt like ripping the piece of paperwork in his hands. A killing aura spread around him as his chocolate browns fixed a glare at the male illusionist which practically screamed 'I-swear-I'll-kill-you-once-I'm-done-with-my-paperwork'.

Mukuro just smirked playfully at him as he threw another 25 stacks of paperwork on Tsuna's desk. The mafia boss's eyes almost popped out when he saw the amount of paperwork he had to sign off but had settled with the irritated twitching at the corner of his mouth instead.

"….Have I already said that I hate you lately, Mukuro?" the bluenette muttered to the brunette as he slammed his head on his desk. The mix-matched eyes illusionist just laughed 'kufufufufufu~' at him.

"Only the 27th time this week, Sawada Tsunayoshi." The mist guardian answered with an evil smirk. Tsuna almost facepalmed at his statement but had instead, glared at the pineapple head.

"Can't be helped, Vongola Decimo. Your lighting guardian and the martial art girl had just switched with their past self… and you know what had happened~" Mukuro just shrugged as if he was not a part of the reason for the Decimo's misery.

"Oh…" was the only thing Tsuna could say as he flipped open one of the files, mentally missing his loyal right-hand man who was usually there to help him to finish off his paperwork. He let out a tired sighed.

_If only he wasn't on a mission at Mexico with Yamamoto…_

"TENTH!" a voice exclaimed as a mop of silver hair entered the room. Mukuro twitched and brought out his trident as he was about to kill the person who dared to call him.

"Gokudera? THANK GOD YOU'RE BACK!" Tsuna cheered as he stood, happy that his work would lessen.

"Yeah, I just returned a few minutes ago..." Gokudera scratched his cheeks sheepishly.

"But that's not important! We need to get out of here _now_! You too pineappple head." The Silvernette said as he pointed to the mist guardian who twitched at the nickname and brought up his trident. He is so going to kill that octopus head...

"Eh? Why?" Tsuna blinked but froze when he heard a soft 'poof' from above. Tsuna looked up on the ceiling and they saw a strangely shaped grenade popping out of nowhere and falling on his desk… and then before he knew it…

Tsuna cursed under his breath. "Damn it! What now—"

KABOOOOOMM!

Pink smoke engulfed the two Mafioso. Cough can be heard from the mist of smoke as the two men slowly stood up.

"HIEEE! MY PAPERWORK IS BURNT! I'VE TO DO IT AGAIN!" a tall figure with pineapple-styled hair exclaimed as he gripped his head.

"Kufufufufufu~ oya? Sawada Tsunayoshi, when have you grown so tall?" a shorter figure with spiky hair asked calmly yet creepily as he dusted his suit.

"Jyuidaime! Rokudo Mukuro-san! Are you okay?" Gianini quickly ran towards the two figures when suddenly…

"HIEEE! MUKURO! WHY ARE YOU IN MY BODY?" Mukuro screamed as he pointed at Tsuna, who just looked at his own self before an unusual creepy smirk spread on his face.

"Kufufufu~ is this a dream or have I just successfully possess your body, Vongola?" Tsuna asked, he seemed to be very pleased with the situation they are in right now.

"F-Forgive me decimo-san but something kind of…went wrong while we're doing our experiment." Gianini muttered almost guiltily.

"W-What kind of experiment were you doing?" Tsuna screamed in horror as he stared at his own self smirking evilly.

"Well, let me explain Vongola." Spanner suddenly popped up into the room with a laptop strapped to him and secretly typing out the results of the experiment on it.

"Huff….finally, I'm here." Shoichi gasped for air as he held himself by the door, regretting not being a really sports person as both engineers arrived faster than he did.

"It was all Shoichi's fault." Spanner said with an indifferent expression as he pointed to the other mechanic.

The red head dropped his jaws and stuttered with a tone of disbelief. "M-Me?! You were the one who swapped the can of coffee I was about to send to Tsunayoshi's desk with your grenade!"

"How was I supposed to know that you were using your newly invented transporter here?" The blonde shrugged.

"Oh and he's also the one who pressed the switch on the machine, he thought it was a coffee machine." Spanner spoke as all eyes were placed on Giannini who only gulped in fear as the right hand man scowled and took out his grenades.

"E-Eh…basically, decimo-san, please live in that form until we've found out a way to return you two to normal. Ahaha…" Giannini trailed off as he tried to laugh but the temperature in the room seemed to drop to zero as awkward silence filled the room.

"….W-WHAT?!" Tsuna finally screamed.

"Don't worry Jyuudaime, I'm going to make sure they're doing their job!" The silvernette tried to calm his boss down.

"….after I kill all of you stupid mechanics." Gokudera growled as he turned to the three geniuses who flinched. Shoichi and Giannini screamed and ran for their lives while Spanner followed before them calmly while opening a lollipop wrapping and placing it in his mouth. The storm guardian chased after them and ran towards to start off his repair for their newest invention with the looks to kill.

"For the first time of my life…I felt like killing all of them…" Tsuna muttered to himself, making a mental note once he's back to his actual body, he will get revenge on the mechanics. He glanced at Mukuro who still humming 'kufufufufufu~'.

"Hey… quit that creepy laughter. It's kinda weird to see myself acting like that…" Tsuna murmured.

"Oya? I should be the one who to tell you to quit acting so weak in my body." Mukuro said as a sly smirk appeared on his face. Tsuna swore he saw the 'Kufufufufu~ you do something embarrassing in my body and I'll make you suffer forever' bolded on his own face and shivered.

"I'm not the one happy with having this kind of hairstyle too…" Tsuna murmured as he grimaced at his now hairstyle that resembled a certain tropical fruit so much.

"HIIIIE!" Tsuna shrieked as he barely dodged the trident aiming for him, as girly as he could in the pineapple head's body anyway. Mukuro smiled darkly at him as he pointed the weapon inches away from Tsuna's face.

"W-Wha—Didn't you know that you could've hurt your own body if I didn't dodged that thing?!" The decimo said as he eyes the weapon infront of him.

"Don't you ever…_ever_ scream like that in _my_ body." The illusionist who was in the Vongola Decimo's body uttered dangerously/

Tsuna was about to scream again but was stopped by the sharp glare given by Mukuro. He cleared his throat a few times and slowly said. "Uh… kufufufu~?"

"Much better." The real Mukuro said and stood up before he started to walk away.

"H-hey, Mukuro!" Tsuna called out while the other stopped and turned around.

"W-what about my paperwork? I still find a copy of them and redo all of it again!"

The Decimo screamed in misery as he clutch his head in horror. He was already thinking of Reborn's torture awaiting him once the demon tutor found out the mess they're in. The young mafioso paused as an idea crossed his mind and placed a hand on his chin. The mist guardian raised a brow as the brunette took a few seconds to think.

"Wait a minute...since you're in my body right now and that's means…" He muttered.

Silence…

Sounds of crickets…

"Kufufufufu~" Tsuna suddenly laughed in a very Mukuro-like way, making the illusionist froze. Immediately, his panic was gone as right now, an unusual sweat smile spread on his face. And it's way _too_ sweet…

"I'll take my time walking around the town right now if you'll excuse me, Vongola Decimo~ Please finish the 250 stacks of papers before dawn or Reborn will kill you…and you can't possess a dead body, right~?" Mukuro isn't so comfortable with the sweet smile that was spread on his own face by the decimo.

And suddenly, before Mukuro could say another word, the real Tsuna had run away with lightning speed. The fake Vongola Decimo turned around to face the thick stacks of paperwork that lay on his table innocently and suddenly he heard a voice singing 'Sucks to be you~!' down the hall.

Somehow, the real Mukuro felt cheated. That cunning Vongola Decimo had just tricked him.

"Kufu…kufufufufufu…" Mukuro muttered darkly as he felt the urge to stab a certain run-away mafia boss and also the mechanic who was the cause of all this mess.

Now… this is definitely going to be 'interesting' for both the men with their bodies switched…

* * *

**A/N: Ciao! Alice here :D Okay, the fluffs are going to start form the next ch so** **please be patient till then. We're really having fun writing out this fic and hope the readers like it too. Anyways, we want to know what the readers think of the story but we're not really forcing you to review or something like that. So thanks for reading our story and look forward to the next update! ^^ **


	2. This Mean WAR!

**A/N: Can't believe we made it to chapter two! Well, we're actually not sure on how to continue the story from now on but...it'll work out somehow! :D Oh and here's our answer to 'ThePicturesqueSkyline' for the helpful critique! **

**1) Their voices are the same since it's only their soul that swapped. **

**2) We forgot to add up the details on that and edited the first chapter after you said it in the review. Gokudera just returned from his mission when the whole thing happened.**

**3) Well, even if the paperwork are burned, there would be a lot more waiting to be done so let's just say Tsuna doesn't even want to know how much more paperwork he had other than the ones in his office.**

**Thanks for your support, critiques, reviews, favs and alert! Hope you enjoy Ch.2 of Switch Bodies! XD**

* * *

**This Means WAR!**

The pineapple head skipped (yes dear readers, _skipped_) through the hallways of the Vongola mansion, ignoring the weird glances by the worker in the Vongola that either had their jaws dropped or chuckling behind his back. Tsuna didn't care though, the pineapple head would only have to pay for the endless amount of paperwork that he gave him.

Revenge _is_ sweet after all...

The decimo noticed three figure forming on the other end of the hallway and cackled creepily as he noticed that it was his rain, sun and lightning guardian walking together on their way. An evil smirk creeping up his face as he proceeded to carry out his little prank.

"Takeshi, Onii-san and Lambo! Good evening!"

Yamamoto look straight at the source of the voice and was about to greet back but froze when he saw the strangest thing he'd ever seen. There he was, a pineapple headed illusionist raising his hand high up in the air and greeting them with a warm smile. One which no one would never imagined him to be able to do.

"What are you guys up to at this kind of time?" Tsuna said casually which almost made them gawked.

"Err...well, Mukuro-san...we're just having a little break and going to the living room to watch a baseball match on TV."

Yamamoto scratched his cheek, not knowing how to speak to the mist illusionist who was actually just his best friend, Sawada Tsunayoshi. The bluenette was about to reply when suddenly, the window to their side crashed and glass shattered to their feet, revealing the cloud guardian who put up his tonfas dangerously.

"Herbivores...I will bite you to death for crowding." Hibari hissed and was about to attacked them when Tsuna raised an arm in defeat.

"HIEEE! I'll leave so please don't bite me to death!"

He screamed before running for his life and soon, out of the guardians' sight. The skylark clicked his tongue before leaving the others to stare dumbly at the place where Tsuna once stood.

"Well, what do you know? He could still be creepier than he usually is." The lightning guardian,now 15 years old, said with a poker face.

"THAT'S THE MOST EXTREME AND WEIRDEST THING HE'D EVER DONE SO FAR!" Ryohei shouted.

"Yeah, the pineapple had finally lost it...but that girly shriek sound familliar somehow..."

"Now that you say it...maybe...just _maybe..._" The rain guardian rubbed his chin as his expression grew serious, making the other two look at him in curiously before he placed a fist over his palm comically.

"He was just playing a game!" Yamamoto chuckled happy-go-luckily.

"I EXTREMELY THOUGHT SO TOO!" Ryohei pumped his fist to the air energetically.

"Yare,yare..." Lambo could only sighed at the two older guardians.

* * *

Tsuna fiddled with the brass handle of his office and went in to find his own body slumped over the mahogany table. He grinned in victory as the paperwork was now gone from his table, which means that the mist guardian had somehow finished the whole stacks.

"Well...do you still want my body now Mukuro?" Tsuna smirked as he sat down on one of the chair.

"Kufufu~ This is nothing, Vongola." Mukuro cackle as he raised his head, looking half-dead and tired.

"That's great then!"The decimo clapped his hands together, making the mist illusionist raised a brow at his statement.

"We still have a lot more waiting to be done in that corner over there." Tsuna pointed innocently to the stacks of paper that touched up to the ceiling of his office.

"KUFUFU~ that's it! I am getting my body back!"

Mukuro screamed as he banged his fist to the table when suddenly, the sound of a phone ringing could be heard. The brunette instinctively reached down to his pocket and raised the phone up to his ears wearily.

"Fufufu...and who might this be?" Mukuro answered with his signature cackle but froze when he heard the voice at the other end of the line.

"Tsuna-kun?" Kyoko blinked when she heard her boyfriend's voice and held it away from her ears to check the caller id. True enough, she was calling the right person but his voice sounded weird. Did he just...laughed evilly just now?

The mist guardian immediately tried to change his voice as similar to the decimo as possible while the real person was happily sipping on his cup of steaming coffee that he bought when he was out before.

"Err...Kyoko-chan?" Mukuro corrected while Tsuna spit take on his drink and coughed when he heard the name of his girlfriend.

"It's me, I just want to remind you that we'd be having dinner together like you'd promised last week." The orangenette said happily through the phone while Mukuro thought back to their situation. The mafia boss couldn't possibly go on a date with his body...

"Sorry to say but the date is cance-" Kyoko wondered why his words were suddenly cut off as she heard scuffles and lots of cursing on the other line before another voice answered her.

"K-Kyoko-san?" Tsuna said as he dodged the trident aiming for his head from an angry illusionist.

"D-Don't worry, he will" Dodge. "be" Jump. "there."

Tsuna glared at his mist guardian who cackle creepily and continued to aim for the decimo, not agreeing with the idea.

"Mukuro-san? Oh, wait, Chrome-chan wanted to speak to you." Kyoko said before handing it over to the purplenette beside her.

"E-Eh?" The decimo answered dumbly as the female illusionist replaces his girlfriend.

"Mukuro-sama, I was thinking...maybe we should have dinner together too? I-It's been a while, after all..." Chrome said shyly.

"H-Huh? But we-" Another fight could be heard but this time, she could hear her bossu's voice through the phone.

"How about a double date then?" Mukuro blurted out while Tsuna widened his mis-matched orbs.

"Alright, we'll see you two soon." The purplenette giggled happily before the call ended, leaving the two men to themselves.

"Kufufu~" Mukuro cackled as he himself couldn't possibly disappoint his chrome by rejecting her while the mafia boss could never broke a promise especially to Kyoko.

Tsuna facepalmed.

* * *

"What...are you wearing?" Tsuna muttered as he watched himself dressed with the top three button un-buttoned, a loosened tie along with a black fedora and shades, a sly smirk decorating his features.

"You are _not_ showing up infront of Kyoko chan wearing _that." _The decimo pointed to the mist illusionist clothes with a horrified look.

"Then are you going to be wearing _those_ infront of my Chrome?" Mukuro retorted back as he scanned himself being neatly dressed in a pin-striped suit with the first button and all.

"This is not working at all." The mafia boss sighed before he walk up to the mist illusionist and button up his suit. "At least wear my clothes properly...I don't want to look weird when Kyoko-chan sees me later."

"And you need to look less wimpier in my body, Sawada Tsunayoshi." Mukuro grabbed on the tie and decided to pulled it off, ignoring the glare from the mafia boss.

"Tsuna?" The rain guardian knocked on the door of his boss's room before opening it.

"Kyoko-chan and Chrome-chan are back so get rea-" Yamamoto was cut off as he saw the two and their hands on the other's clothes. Both froze when they realize what they were doing and how easily misunderstood the situation could be to the rain guardian who merely watched the scene with wide eyes.

"Err, this is kinda awkward so let's just pretend that...I never saw anything." The baseball lover said as the two merely nodded their heads in agreement without a word.

* * *

Tsuna pulled the chair for Chrome and she looked at him weirdly, thinking why he was suddenly acting so gentlemanly. Tsuna only looked at her and gave a bright smile, not the usual creepy smirk, and it made her blush as she could only turn her head away in embarrassment.

"M-Mukuro-sama." The purplenette look up from her seat and almost squeaked when she noticed that the bluenette still had that award winning smile that could make millions of girls squeal faint on the spot.

"Yes?" Tsuna answered oh-so-gently at the female illusionist.

"Somehow you seemed..._different_ today."

Chrome muttered as she fiddled with her fingers, unsure of why she had said so but the purplenette had a weird feeling somehow. Tsuna flinched, he was inwardly panicking as he forgot how sharp the other mist illusionist could be. But being the decimo, he'd already learn not to show his expression easily so he adjusted his smile to a smirk as creepy as the real pineapple head would have decorating on his face.

"How so?...My dear Chrome." Tsuna muttered, somehow feeling weird for calling the purplenette in such a way but he had to convince her somehow.

"Umm...you're very nice today and somehow really c-caring."

Chrome shifted on her seat as her face flush with different shades of red. Tsuna was now holding back his laughter for doing a better job at pleasing the female illusionist than Mukuro. The decimo paused as he thought of the idea that since he's stuck with his body for the whole date...he might as well make Chrome happy with his date. Tsuna knew how the pineapple head never showed his affection openly and Chrome look like she deserve more attention, at least for this one time. Maybe he could even help the two mist guardians get closer together...

"Oya? I thought that you had already known by now that you are the only one I would ever care so deeply for...Nagi." Tsuna said with a charming smile and chuckled lightly when Chrome flustered at his statement.

Meanwhile, a certain brunette was gripping his glass of wine that was threatening to crack. Seeing the decimo flirting with HIS Chrome was unacceptable. Though Tsuna was too oblivious to know that he was actually flirting, being known to be a natural charmer in the Vongola mansion.

"Tsuna-kun?" Kyoko said worriedly as she noticed the brunette fixing his chocolate browns and glaring at the back of the pineapple's head.

"K-Kyoko-chan! S-Sorry, I was just spacing out..."

The mist illusionist mimicked his boss's behaviour as he scratched his cheeks sheepishly, inwardly scoffing since he had to act like the decimo. That was until Mukuro heard the female illusionist giggling with that tint of redness on her cheeks while the soon-to-be-dead-mafia boss (oh, he will absolutely KILL him) who was having a friendly chat with again, HIS Chrome. Mukuro gritted his teeth as he snapped his head back to the orange head looking at him worriedly when an idea came to his mind.

He had to hold back his evil cackle as a sly grin threatened to form on the corner of his lips. The brunette sat back to his chair comfortably, tossing off the politeness of the decimo that he was pretending to be. The orange head merely blinked at his sudden change of character and felt a faint blush crept up to her cheeks when the brunette un-buttoning the first few buttons. Mukuro loosened his tie with a mischievous glint in his chocolate orbs and a mouth watering smirk that made nearby waitresses and female customers squeal.

"Kyoko..." Mukuro whispered in a deep tone while raising an arm to held her hand lovingly, throwing the honorifics as he decided to do things his own way.

"W-What is it, Tsuna-kun?" The orange head blushed a deep shade of red, confused by her boyfriend's weird behaviour. Since when did he look so...hot?

"Have I already told you that you look..._beautiful_ tonight? il mio amore." The brunette said before placing his lips on the back of her hand.

"T-Thank you...Tsuna-kun." Kyoko muttered as she hide her reddening cheeks, all suspicion thrown out of the window as he flashed a bright smile at the decimo's girlfriend. Tsuna gawked as he watched the whole scene played out in front of him.

_' What. The. HELL?!'_

"Hmm...Kyoko, you have some wine stain on your lips." Mukuro uttered as the orange head began to place a hand over her mouth frantically, feeling embarrassed by his statement.

"E-Eh? Where?"

Kyoko was about to excuse herself to the washroom but was stopped from her thoughts the next moment. Her eyes widened when the brunette leaned in and wiped the corner of her lips with his thumb before tasting it himself.

"It's sweet...very delicious." The brunette whispered as he gave a sly smirk, making the orange head flushed in a deep shade of red as she froze on her seat.

"T-T-Tsuna-kun?"

She stuttered, unable to find any words to choke out. The male illusionist was suddenly pulled back to his seat from his collar by a pineapple head who looked very much pissed. Tsuna's mouth was twitching as he fought the urge to kill his mist guardian and send him through the cycle of hell over and over again.

"What in the name of HELL do you think you're doing to Kyoko-CHAN."

Tsuna muttered dangerously as he emphasized on the honorifics, he didn't want Kyoko to think of it weirdly for him to get so friendly all of a sudden. Though, seeing as his girlfriend was already flushing and at a loss for word, he had a lot of explaining to do when this is all over.

"Well, what were you doing FLIRTING with MY Chrome, Vongola?" Mukuro retorted with the same eyes ready to kill while the girls merely look at them curiously, wondering innocently when the two had become so close to be talking secretly to one another in a hush tone.

"I'm going to kill you if you dare to even touch a strand of her hair..." Tsuna growled as he remembered what the illusionist had done to his girlfriend.

"Oya? I could say the same to you, Sawada-freaking-TUNAyoshi.." The brunette smirk evilly as he purposefully messed with the other's name, causing him to twitch an eye irritably.

"Kufufufu~ You pineapple headed FREAK..." The decimo snapped back as he cackle evilly before letting his hand go from the Mukuro's collar.

"Tsuna-kun, are you sure you're okay?" Kyoko asked worriedly as she watched the two with dark, deadly auras looming over them.

"Kufu-!" Mukuro was interrupted by a foot that stomped on his feet under the table, as a very_ kind_ reminder that he should still act as the other.

"Of course he is fine, Kyoko-san. There is no need to worry."

Tsuna answered as he crossed his legs and smiled innocently. Both girls didn't seemed too convinced but decided to wave it off as they chatted together happily, giving a chance to the brunette and his guardian to glare at each other with the same thought in mind.

' This. Means. WAR!'

* * *

**'il mio amore' means 'my love'. XD**

**Little note by Vivian (K.N.N): This chapter could be like an apologies by Alice-chan since her 'Mafioso Lover' haven't updated... for a month.**

**A/N(Alice): Ahh yeah, as Vivian said...I'm really sorry and feeling guilty to the readers who read my fic :( I hope I made it up for not updating my fic by making the readers laugh. Thanks for reading, really appreciate it! :D**


End file.
